Give me my God Damn cereal Lebeau!
by fallingstar1011
Summary: What will Kitty do just to get her precious Lucky Charms back from the institute's Cajun hottie?


**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own the X-Men Or Anything Like That, I Only Own My Plot, yadah-yadah-yadah (you get the point ;)**

I was in no mood whatsoever too do anything but sleep. Last night I had stayed up until four-forty-three a.m. to finish that stupid biology report of mine and then I only got an hour or so to sleep because Rogue's stupid alarm clock woke me up around five-fifty. Then I had to go to that damn DR session with Logan and I got my butt brutally kicked because I was so tired I forgot to phase when that stupid laser fired it's jet-ray-thingy at me.

Finally when I was set free from the room O' death, I escaped to the kitchen for some breakfast with one particular thing to eat in mind. Though, when I opened up the cabinet, I was pretty sure a small part of me died. My box, _my_ box of lucky charms was gone! "Who took my God damn cereal?" I shouted in rage. I needed that cereal, it's what gave me my usual peppy and happiness in the morning and without it, well I don't know what I would have done!

"Looking for dis, chere?" I heard a voice purr.

I spun around only to come face to face with the newest member to the institute, Remy Lebeau. I had to admit that Remy was quite charming and handsome. Definitely the ladies man even if he can be a little creeper-ish at times. His red on black eyes were absolutely mesmerizing and his smile always made me giggle, except right then because there he was acting all, I don't know, acting all Remy like and holding my, I repeat,_ my_ box of lucky charms.

"Hand over the sugar coated marshmallow cereal and nobody has to get hurt." I growled

"Oh, le petite un has a temper," he chuckled. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your cereal now would we?"

"What you talkin' bout Cajun?" I snapped. Knowing Remy for as long as I did, which wasn't that long, I knew that he was up to no good.

"Remy has to admit that he doesn't know what he's talking bout' but, Remy does know that he wants to have some fun," he said and then to my horror the lucky charms box in his hands started to glow red which meant that he was converting the bio-kinetic energy he can create to the cereal box, meaning that he was charging it up, meaning that if he let go of it my cereal would explode and thus dying before I could have one last bowl of it's sugary goodness.

"Remy Lebeau don't you dare!" I yelled and lunged forward to attack and caused him to fall of his seat and land on the floor with me on top of him.

"Whoa dere chere, Remy didn' know you felt dis way bout' em'," he smiled. I wanted to slap him so hard at that very moment, but that god damn smile of his…I couldn't do it. I'm such a wimp. With a grunt I rolled off him and I just laid there next to him looking up at the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Fuck you Remy," I whispered, and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he was smirking.

"Un chaton belle" he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I turned to my side and saw that he laid the box on top of his chest and put his hands behind his head to make it seem that the floor was the most comfortable place ever.

"Il signifie beau chaton,"

"Um…Remy? You do know that I don't speak French, right? You know, um…Je ne parle pas français?"

"Ah, Quand vous parlez la langue de l'amour, ça sonne comme les cloches sonnent et les vagues de l'océan s'écraser sur une plage de sable," he mused in a soft voice.

"Uh, yeah like I said, Kitty no understandy French. Kitty take Espanol," I said in a slow voice and in third person so maybe he would be able to understand me.

Remy chuckled a little; his eyes still staring up onto the ceiling, "Like Remy said, un chaton belle."

With a sigh, I sat up and crossed my legs; putting my hands on my knees. "Remy, can I please have my cereal?" I whined and began to rock back and forth a little bit.

Then, Remy to, was sitting cross-legged directly across from me. It felt like he was staring straight into my heart, soul, and mind with those eyes of his. I just wanted to melt away and lean against his body once more.

"Remy will make you a deal, non?" I raised my eyebrow a little and he smiled, seeing that he had caught my interest. "Remy will give Kitten her precious cereal if she kisses Remy."

"Fine than!" I huffed and leaned forward, planting a small peck on his cheek. "There, now hand over my f-ing cereal Lebeau!" I complained.

"Non, on les lèvres," he said and pointed to his thin, pink lips. My eyes darted to his lips and then to his eyes were I could have sworn I saw a mischievous glint shine. "Come on chere, it's for the well safeness of the cereal," he teased and shook the book slightly so I could hear its contents rattle inside.

My eye twitched a little and I made a small huff. "Fine," I murmured all too quietly.

"What was dat chere? Remy could not hear you over the sound of de cereal box?" he laughed, cupping a hand to one ear so he could hear better while shaking the box even harder with his free hand.

"I said I'll kiss you!" I screamed, but quickly covered my mouth realizing how loud I had just screamed.

"Ah, la petit chat really does want Remy after all," he cooed, and I scowled when he brushed his finger against my cheek.

"I swear Cajun, once I get my cereal I'll phase you halfway through the ground."

"Ah-ah-ah, is that a threat?" he asked and looked as though he was insulted. Then he began to charge up the cereal box again and like before, my eyes turned wide with horror.

"No! I-I-I wasn't threatening you, p-p-please just leave the c-c-cereal a-al-alone!" I stammered and placed my hands together as though I were praying.

"Fine," he said and the box turned back to its normal self. "Now, back to le baiser."

With one last low growl, I hastily leaned forward and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, my lips had met something warm and soft. Slowly, my eye lids fluttered open and I saw that Remy too was leaning in and kissing me. Before I could do anything else, Remy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in, and you know what? I didn't fight back!

Soon I was in Remy's lap, my arms wrapped around his neck and both of us kissing each other passionately. It was wonderful, almost like an explosion of warmth. The feeling was just too good to describe! I could have stopped it at any moment I wanted it too, but I couldn't. I don't even think I could have phased away from Remy's strong embrace.

Finally he broke out kiss and looked down onto me. "Here is your cereal, chere," he said, getting up and helping me to my feet. With one last smirk and a kiss to my forehead, Remy left the kitchen leaving me blushing and clutching the box to my chest. I no longer had a desire to eat Lucky Charms after that.

**Okay, so that was my little Kimy that I thought needed to be written, because personally I think the couple is adorable ^_^**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**Chere-** _dear_

**Le petite un-** _The small one_

**Un chaton belle- **_Beautiful kitten_

**Il signifie beau chaton-** _It means beautiful kitten_

**Je ne parle pas français-** _I do not speak French_

**Ah, Quand vous parlez la langue de l'amour, ça sonne comme les cloches sonnent et les vagues de l'océan s'écraser sur une plage de sable-** _Ah, When you speak the language of love, it sounds like bells ringing and the ocean waves crashing on a sandy beach_

**Non-** _No_

**Les lèvres- **_The lips_

**La petit chat-** _The kitten_

**Le baiser-** _The kiss_


End file.
